


Comms Me, Maybe

by kenzz_95



Series: Trektober 2020 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No "plot" just the boys having a chat, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzz_95/pseuds/kenzz_95
Summary: In an annoying turn of events, a bug in the Enterprise computers has locked every door on the ship from the inside. Jim is locked in his quarters, bored and missing Bones who was supposed to come over that evening to hang out after their shift, so he decides to comms his boyfriend to pass the time.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Comms Me, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Trektober Day 16: Comms
> 
> Canon may not agree with me, but for the purposes of this fic we're assuming communicators have a private mode. Because frankly I think it's absurd that people in the future would just talk on got damn walkie talkies all the time, even if they are just using them for work purposes you don't always want everyone around you to hear all your conversations. (Oops, I accidentally got started on how silly I think comms are, my apologies).
> 
> Couldn't resist the title, sorry :)

Sometimes things happened that Jim Kirk really didn’t think should be able to happen. And he wasn’t just thinking about how on occasion they’d been known to break the laws of physics, he was thinking about how he was currently locked in his quarters because there was some bug in the ship wide computers that had locked every single door on the ship from the inside. That, he figured, just shouldn’t even be possible, and the fact that it was indicated some large scale design flaw that he was certainly going to complain to Starfleet command about. This could be disastrous in the event of an emergency, rather than the simple inconvenience it was now.

The engineering team was going around the ship, manually fixing each door. Jim wasn’t going to pull rank and demand they fix his first, but he certainly considered it. The thing was, though, there was no real reason for him to need out of his room right that second. He’d finished up alpha shift and they were simply having another transport day, flying a common route through well charted space. And besides, Spock was working beta that day and he trusted his first officer to handle most anything that could come up, even if he’d rather handle it himself. Scotty had sent him the priority list of where they’d be fixing things first, and it had Jim himself first in line after they restored all the doors to essential ship services like medbay as well as everyone on beta shift. It was the order that made the most sense logically, so Jim had approved it. Because really all he was missing was that Bones was supposed to come over which, really, Bones came over basically every night anyways. They had just been planning on having dinner together - in the mess, because Jim thought it was important that the senior officers be accessible to the rest of the crew - then go back to Jim’s quarters to watch a holo film or have sex or maybe both. Maybe it was just the honeymoon phase talking, although they’d been together for a year so that excuse was fast running out and besides, Jim’s desire to be with Bones all the time was far older than their relationship was.

So there was no reason for Jim to order Scotty to fix his door first and he was going to sit tight and wait patiently like a goddamn adult and not some weirdo who was annoyed he was missing out on hanging out with his boyfriend even though he’d just seen the other man  _ at lunch _ . He was not going to be weird about this, he was not going to prove Uhura’s long running accusations that the two of them were super codependent right, he was not going to be weird about this…

“Kirk to McCoy.”

“This is ridiculous,” Bones’ voice came through Jim’s communicator. The other man did not begin with a preamble. “I don’t know what the hell’s taking Scotty this long. I’m gonna drink that bottle of scotch he keeps under our sink if this isn’t fixed soon. What the hell are we supposed to do if someone gets injured and can’t even get into medbay?”

“Scotty’s working on it, you guys were his first priority as soon as they got enough of themselves out to actually fix this. Apparently Scotty had to talk some random beta shift engineer, who had been wandering the halls when this happened, through getting him out of his quarters, which took some time.” Jim paused, noticed some of the background noise coming from Bones’ end off the comm, and put that together with what his boyfriend had said. “Wait, are you in medbay? Are you still working? Your shift ended three hours ago.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Jim could just see Bones rolling his eyes. “That’s rich coming from you, Mr. Workaholic himself. Tell me, Jim, how long had you been off shift when you got trapped in your quarters?”

The answer to that question was something to the tune of five minutes, so Jim chose not to answer and to deflect instead.

“Are you busy? Do you need to go?”

“Excellent swerve of the question,” Bones laughed, “No, I am painfully not busy. There’s nothing to do here, especially since I’m locked out of the goddamn medlab. If I was busy, I would’ve led with that.”

Actually, if Bones was busy he probably wouldn’t have answered at all, especially since he knew Jim was off shift. Sometimes it was tricky to get ahold of Bones even when it was about work. In fact, not long ago he found out that Bones had muted the red alert system in medbay which shouldn’t even be possible and which Jim was  _ certain _ he’d somehow managed to talk Scotty into doing it but he knew better than to expect Bones to snitch. Jim wisely chose not to mention that, as the resulting argument hadn’t been very pretty. It was odd, they knew how to disagree as a couple and had as friends as well, they knew how to disagree professionally, but when something blended the personal and professional the resulting fallout had always been a bit ugly. He figured maybe it had something to do with Bones feeling like he was bossing him around in something that approached their personal life, but they had yet to formally discuss it. Jim, though a bit on the new side when it came to relationships, was smart enough to know even alluding to recent fights was not going to end well, so instead he changed the subject yet again.

“Am I on speaker?”

“No,” Bones answered, paused, then sighed, “Dammit, I just walked myself into something, didn’t I?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jim denied in his best attempt at a sing-songy voice. He grabbed a ball off his desk, laid down flat on his back on his bed, and began throwing it above his head while still talking to Bones. “So, what’s up?”

“As discussed, I am stuck in medbay with our only patient, who just came in here to get some hypos for some weird flu they picked up and is now trapped here too.”

“Great, is that gonna spread through the entire ship?”

“I most certainly hope not.”

Jim also hoped not. He always seemed to get those little bugs that seemed to be passed around the crew every so often. Bones accused him of having a shitty immune system, but he prefered to blame it on the fact that he spent all his free time with the head ship’s doctor. Bones rarely got sick, though, so maybe he was onto something there.

“I think after you get freed you should head up to mess and grab something to eat, I’ll eat in my quarters while I wait, and then you can just come over when Scotty gets my door open,” Jim suggested. He was craving some alone time with Bones that evening. Sex was on his agenda, sure, but also there was the idea of just holding Bones close and enjoying their time alone together. All those little, sweet parts of being in a relationship that he hadn’t known to expect before it happened to him. 

“What happened to that whole ‘eat in the mess for accessibility’ thing?” Bones asked.

“I miss you,” he complained, “I want you to myself tonight.”

“You just saw me at lunch,” Bones pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Or, at least, Jim assumed he was. He considered himself something of an expert on Bones’ body language at this point. “But fine. I do too.”

That was pretty much the closest Bones was going to get to being caught saying something sensitive within earshot of others. Sometimes talking to Bones when he was in public involved a fair bit of reading between the lines. It was a good thing Jim was pretty damn good at that, even when Bones was being far more cryptic than he was now.

“Great!” Jim said, then paused to make sure Bones was paying attention and would be sufficiently caught off guard when he casually suggested, “When my room gets unlocked I could bend you over my desk and fuck you until you forget both our names.”

It sounded like Bones choked on his own saliva. Seeing Bones get all red and sputtery was always fun, but while Bones comms-ing Jim while he was stuck in medbay was one thing, a video call felt like it may be another, so Jim would just have to suffice with the mental picture when Bones hissed,

“Jesus Christ, man.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jim laughed. Oh, it was so fun to rile Bones up, and so easy too. “I’ll stop, I couldn’t resist.”

“I never said that.”

“Wait,  _ really _ ? I was just messing with you, Bones.”

“So the suggestion wasn’t made in good faith?”

“‘Wasn’t made in…’,” Jim shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Seriously, who talks like that?”

“Oh, Jim, Christine says hello,” Bones said, and it sounded like a non-sequitur but because of his aforementioned ability to read between Bones’ lines, Jim knew that was his way of saying “I’m in public and I’m trying to figure out how to ask you if you’re really planning on doing what you said without giving my staff even the slightest hint that we’re discussing that.” 

“Bones, if that’s how you want me you know you can have me every damn day of the week if you want.”

“I wouldn’t mind that in the least. In terms of plans, is that all you’ve got for tonight?”

The idea that Bones was showing interesting Jim talking dirty to him while he was stuck in medbay with all of his coworkers was frankly shocking. So shocking in fact that Jim forgot to catch the little ball he’d thrown above his head and it landed directly on his eye. He yelped and cursed, inadvertently killing any mood Bones was in for the moment.

“Jim, are you alright?” 

Bones was such an old worry wort, any hint of pain in Jim’s voice put a hint of panic in his. In his defense, Jim  _ was  _ terribly accident prone, and had literally died not even two years ago, so Bones’ worry that Jim had somehow seriously injured himself while trapped in his quarters was maybe understandable.

“Bones, I’m fine,” Jim assured him, “I just threw a ball right at my own face, I promise I’m fine.”

“So your diagnosis is you’re a dumbass then?” Bones asked, worry leaving his voice as quickly as it had come.

“Sure,” Jim agreed.

“You know, if that’s what you wanted so badly you could’ve just asked, I would’ve been more than happy to take care of that for you.” Bones’ tone was light and teasing, and it was the context that made Jim nearly spit out the water he was drinking.  _ If you wanted balls on your face so badly _ …

“Dammit,” Jim laughed, “That’s no fair!”

“That, my friend, is revenge,” Bones was laughing too, “Don’t give it if you can’t take it.”

Jim was about to go for the obvious line in that situation, but there was a commotion on the other end of the line that stopped him short. 

“Everything okay down there, Bones?” he asked when he hadn’t heard anything directly from the other man in a moment.

“Oh yeah, sorry Jim.” Bones was back now. “Engineering finally got the door open and has gifted us with an engineer who managed to get electrical burns from the damn door. It’s nothing life threatening, but I’ve gotta go. Please try not to give yourself an actual injury in the meantime.”

“I never  _ try _ ,” Jim protested, “I’ll see you later, Bones. I love you, go do your genius doctor thing.”

“Could’ve fooled me sometimes. Oh, and Jim? I do intend on taking you up on your offer from earlier. McCoy out.”

Jim was laughing when the comm disconnected. Damn, he loved Bones more than he thought he ever could love someone before. The two of them had been friends for nearly 6 years at that point, but Bones never failed to surprise him. And people sometimes had a hard time keeping up with Jim, not necessarily intellectually as he’d found his match in that regard with his entire senior crew, but just keeping up with the way his mind worked and on a personal level. Bones, though, matched Jim turn for turn, as much as he sometimes pretended he didn’t, and that meant more to Jim than he could even comprehend himself, much less express to Bones. Jim smiled to himself, sat for a moment in the feeling of happiness and  _ being known _ that always came with talking to Bones, then forced himself to get out of bed and head to the food synthesizer in his quarters. If engineering had just gotten to medbay, this was taking longer than Jim had thought, but at some point Bones was going to come over and Jim did not want to be the hold up when that happened. So, dinner it was then. Dinner and thoughts of Bones. Damn, he was so far gone, but, well, Bones  _ was  _ his boyfriend so he supposed that was probably a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun fact is that when I got back into Star Trek last year and watched 2009 again and Jim pulled out his communicator on delta vega I literally said aloud "why the fuck does Jim Kirk have a goddamn flip phone?"


End file.
